


Resistance is Futile

by feriowind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[14 page fan comic]</p><p>Bruce should really know better than to ignore a persistent Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> I was invited to contribute to a Science Bros Chinese comic anthology by [qunhyskoa](http://qunhyskoa.tumblr.com/post/42410379836/science-and-technology-is-the-primary) over at tumblr, and I decided to draw this comic for it!
> 
> Many, many thanks to [janewestin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin) for being my beta-reader and helping me with the dialogue. I wouldn't have been able to get their voices otherwise!
> 
> Also thank you to [Ash](http://wouldyoukindly-kneelbeforeme.tumblr.com/) for her feedback on some scenes in the comic, they really helped me improve the story!
> 
>  
> 
> And oh yeah, read LEFT to RIGHT!

 


End file.
